1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to fastener applying implements, and is concerned in particular with an improved stapling plier.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A well known and widely employed type of stapling plier is disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,461,165 and 2,354,760 (Lindstrom). A primary objective of the present invention is to improve upon this known design by providing a smoother transmission of the leveraged forces produced as a result of squeezing the operating lever while driving and clinching a staple, thereby reducing the required operator effort involved.
Another objective of the present invention is to simplify and facilitate assembly of the plier components, thereby making it possible to realize important savings in manufacturing costs.
A further objective of the present invention is to provide improved guidance and support for the staples as they are being driven through various work elements.
A companion objective of the present invention is to facilitate the task of clearing jammed staples from the exit throat of the magazine.